Sweeter than Honey
by KittenFair
Summary: During Angeal's yearly honey pull, Cloud gets his first taste. -discontinued, currently not being removed-


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the FFVII Compilation. I do, however, own this plot, which was born from a prompt from _Shades of Imagination._ After you read this, go read her stuff! Genesis commands you! ^^

* * *

><p>It was too cold for bees in the Nibel Mountains. So it was, that the first time Cloud Strife tasted honey, he was in Midgar, in the private garden of one Angeal Hewley at the urging of his apprentice – coincidentally Cloud's best friend, Zack Fair. Seeing the two men in white suits, pulling honey, made him giggle, and he was mesmerized by the thick, golden syrup. Watching Angeal handle the large container filled near full with almost 100 pounds of the yearly honey made his mouth water, just at the scent, but apparently it needed to be filtered before eating.<p>

As Angeal filtered the honey, Zack checked his messages and Cloud watched intently. Soon, though, the puppy was over by his mentor, bouncing on his heels. "Want me to take a pot to Seph?"

The commander looked pleased by his forethought. "Sure, Zack. Why don't you and Cloud go get his and Gen's pots and I'll refill them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Zack grinned, grabbing Cloud and dashing out the door. "Here, Cloud, Genesis is just next door. I'll run up to Seph's and grab his, you just poke on over there and then you can dart _right_ back to 'Geal, ok?"

Big blue eyes stared at him. He'd never been formally introduced to Commander Rhapsodos, but, he'd heard about the 'Dances with Firaga' incident and he wasn't too eager to. "Zack –"

Zack was all ready gone.

Groaning, the cadet turned his eyes to the end of what now seemed a _very_ long hall, squared his shoulders, and headed to see the auburn haired commander.

* * *

><p>Genesis had just settled in for the evening with <em>Loveless,<em> a bottle of apple brandy, and some soft music, when there was a soft – almost timid – pair of knocks on the door. Too soft to be Angeal or Sephiroth, let alone the puppy, he was left wondering who would be bothering him at this hour. Rising languidly, he strolled over to the door, peering through the peephole and found a brow raising at the little blond on the other side. Intrigued enough to open the door, he leaned in the doorway. "Hello… cadet."

"Commander Rhapsodos, Sir!" The boy saluted crisply, only relaxing at the murmured 'at ease' received from his superior. Still, he stood very attentively, blue eyes bright with life and hair gold like the early morning dawn, sticking up like a chocobo's crest.

He was lovely. Genesis did so adore lovely things…

Smiling charmingly, he raised a brow. "Is there something I can do for you, cadet?"

"Sir, uhm, Commander Hewley sent me to get your honey pot for a refill. He pulled honey today."

"I see. Well, come in while I find the thing." He ushered the now wide-eyed youth into his living room with a little smile, drifting off toward the kitchen even as he spoke. "So, you're a friend of Angeal's? Or no… you must be the puppy's new friend he's been talking about."

"Zack talks about me?" Cloud blinked in surprise.

"Only the best things." He was assured breezily. "Cloud, isn't it?"

Too startled that _Genesis Rhapsodos_ knew his name to properly reply, the cadet merely nodded. He'd only _just_ been getting over the shock of having a friendly rapport with Commander Hewley, who he was learning to call Angeal, if only in the privacy of the big First's home. Now, apparently, thanks to Zack, _both_ commanders knew who he was.

In the kitchen, Genesis stopped looking through the cabinets to smirk faintly at the wide-eyed look of amazement on the cadet – _Cloud's_ – face. ~_My, but he was too adorable by half.~ _Finally finding the honey pot – which was actually a clever, dumbapple shaped one – he palmed it and turned to the youth. "All right, Cloud. Here it is."

Cloud tilted his head, curious at the apple-shaped container, wondering what _apples_ had to do with _honey…_ but, it was pretty and he took it gently. "I'll be right back with it!"

"Nonsense, I'll go with you." Slipping off his silk robe, the crimson commander disappeared into his bedroom to pull on his soft, black turtleneck, not bothering with his belts, boots and pants still on from earlier. He returned to find the slightest pink flush on Cloud's cheeks for seeing the flash of bare skin and smiled to himself. Perhaps he wasn't the only one to appreciate beauty… "Shall we go?"

"Oh, yes." Cloud nodded, heading to the door and waiting for the commander to let them out. The trip to Angeal and Zack's quarters was made in companionable silence, and they found Zack and the General there all ready, which served to fluster the young man all the more.

"Hey Cloud! Genesis!" Zack waved enthusiastically, bouncing on his heels in excitement. "Honey's ready for tasting."

"Wonderful." Genesis sniffed the air appreciatively, exchanging nods of acknowledgement with Sephiroth and fond smiles with Angeal, before placing a gentle guiding hand on the small of the stunned cadet's back. "Come, Cloud. Angeal's honey is, quite possibly, the best honey there is."

"Actually, this will be especially special for Cloud – it's his first taste _period._" Angeal noted, chuckling at his childhood friend's aghast look.

"You've never had honey?"

"It's too cold for bees in the Nibel region." The cadet defended self consciously.

"Oh, we _must_ remedy this…" Genesis declared, hurrying over to where various pots were being filled from the large one. "Angeal, quickly, a dipper."

"Gen –"

"_A dipper, _Angeal Hewley! This gastronomic atrocity _must_ be brought to an end!"

"Sometimes, a concession must be made for peace." Sephiroth advised in a low tone, amused by his friend's dramatics.

Sighing, the dark commander complied, getting a dipper and allowing his friend to spin it in the thick, rich gold syrup, layering his glove with a towel so he wouldn't get his hand sticky and brought it over to the wide-eyed cadet. "Here. Taste."

Cloud tried to reach for the dipper, to take it from the commander, and was met with a coy 'ah, ah, ah!' as he evaded him smoothly, demanding, in a softer tone, '_taste!'_

Genesis almost purred, watching the pink tip of the cadet's tongue dart out shyly to lick the dripping dipper. Blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and he leaned in, nearly curling his tongue around the bottom of the dipper in an effort to capture the drips before they could be wasted. His soft voice was nearly as breathless and awestruck as the auburn haired man himself. "That's _amazing…_"

"Absolutely _delicious._" He purred, though his mind wasn't on the honey, but the golden haired angel lapping it up in front of him, having _no_ _idea_ how damn erotic he was.

"It is!" Cloud agreed enthusiastically, tongue licking a bit of honey off his lips. "It's really, _really_ good. I've never had anything like it."

"Would you like some more, Cloud?" Genesis asked, more than willing to feed him some more.

"Please?" Those begging blue eyes could have gotten much more than honey if they'd asked.

"I'm planning on giving him a pot of his own." Angeal noted wryly, seeing the youth light up and chuckling at the dark look his best friend shot his way for spoiling his plans.

"Will he be able to keep it safely in the barracks?" Sephiroth asked smoothly, thinking ahead as always.

Cloud's face fell, and the four men frowned. Until, of course, Genesis saw a perfect opportunity. "Well, I suppose he'll have to keep it in my apartment."

That the teen's eyes really _could_ get bigger was quite interesting, but not so much as the soundless working of those beautiful, glistening lips. Finally, he asked the main question on his mind. "Why?"

_~So I can feed you more of it.~_ Not that he'd say that _out loud…_ Instead, he gave him a winning smile. "Because, Seph's a workaholic and rarely home… and Zack might just eat it if we leave it at 'Geal's." He ignored the indignant puppy's whining with the ease of long practice. "Therefore, I am the best operative for this mission, don't you agree, Cloud?"

"Mission?" Oh, it was unfair how he blinked those gorgeous blues, looking so sweet… so innocent… so _kissable…_

"To protect your honey, of course."

"Oh." Cloud blinked, then nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, sir; I would appreciate that very much, if you don't mind."

"I don't make offers if I mind, Cloud." Genesis chuckled at the thought, twirling the dipper and heading back over to Angeal. "You said you'd fill one for the Cadet and I?"

Angeal was watching his friend with a bit of a smirk, shaking his head. "Yes. Here. Help me wash these." He handed Genesis his own and took a traditional bear one for Cloud, ushering Genesis further into the kitchen and dropping his voice low. "He's _fifteen,_ Gen."

"Almost sixteen. The puppy's been talking about a birthday party." Genesis noted. "That's the legal age of consent."

"_Genesis!_" Angeal hissed, aghast. He admitted the boy was attractive, but he was jailbait.

"He's a legal adult by ShinRa rule." The crimson commander defended. "Emancipation upon joining the military and all that. Besides, I don't want a quick lay… your puppy would _kill_ me."

"I'd help." The younger Banoran growled. "Cloud's a good kid. He doesn't deserve to be treated as a toy. If – IF – you do anything, you'd damn well better be gentle with him."

"I'll be a gentleman." Genesis assured him, cleaning out his dumbapple jar and drying it. "Now, come. And get rid of that frown!"

Upon coming back, they found Cloud and Zack discussing the younger teen's classes, with Sephiroth listening interestedly – never having been a cadet himself, the process intrigued him. "You're going to take you SOLDIER exams this fall, then?"

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be ready." Cloud nodded, beginning to relax around the Silver General; really, he wasn't as scary as he'd expected. Of course, that might have had to do with him wearing a simple dress shirt instead of his usual coat, his nodachi nowhere to be seen.

"He will be." Zack enthused. "His scores are good, and he's great with materia – and omigosh, he can wield a junior buster! Craziest thing I've ever seen!"

Sephiroth arched a brow, further intrigued. "You wield a Buster sword, Cloud?"

"It was the only one that felt right, sir." The cadet blushed, knowing they were looking at his lithe frame and wondering what he was thinking. "Zack said the sword _had_ to feel right in my hands… the others felt too light."

"I'd like to see that." Genesis mused. "Perhaps when you have a free day some time we can requisition a training room and you can show me your moves."

The little innocent thing nodded shyly, completely oblivious to the looks traded between the red commander's two younger friends, and the slight widening of his best friend's eyes. "All right. If you want."

"I don't say things I don't mean, Cloud." He assured him once more, smiling faintly and taking the two jars once Angeal had filled them. "Here. Shall we go back to my apartment and find a space for you to keep your honey?"

"All right." Cloud nodded, waving to the other three. "I'll see you later, Zack… Angeal. It was nice meeting you, General."

"And you, Cloud." Sephiroth smiled faintly, holding back a chuckle when Angeal had to put a restraining hand on his puppy's shoulder to keep him from going after Genesis. "Oh _my…_"

* * *

><p>Once more, Cloud found himself in Genesis Rhapsodos' apartment, this time invited on his own behalf and getting to poke about the spacious kitchen to find a spot on the black countertops for his honey-bear jar. Genesis, of course, set his a little away from the stove, where a sleek kettle sat on the electric stove, which fascinated Cloud, who was used to wooden and, at best, gas stoves. Noticing his look, an auburn brow was raised. "Would you like a cup of tea and a snack before you return?"<p>

"Tea?" Somehow, Cloud didn't peg the commander for a tea-drinker, but, he'd had some at home and liked it better than the swill they called coffee in the mess. "What kind do you have?"

"Hmm… I really don't know. I keep it here for the others, when they come." He chuckled, crossing over to a nearby cabinet and opening it, pulling down a little box of various teas. "Take your pick."

"Hmm…" Cloud tilted his head, fingers leafing through the packets as he read their names, finally picking one and holding it up for the commander to see with a hesitant smile. "Is this good?"

"Cinnamon-vanilla? Why yes." He smiled, plucking the packet from the youth's fingertips, and getting down a mug, putting some water on to boil and placing the teabag in the mug. Then, he swept over to the opposite counter and plucked a large, violet apple dusted with white out of a basket of them. "Here. For you."

There was something in the gentle way Genesis handled the fruit that made Cloud take it, and take a bite out of the firm, crisp fruit, closing his eyes momentarily at the burst of juice and flavor. He'd had apples before, yes, but never one like this. This tingled over his tongue in a perfect blend of sweet and tart, fresh and crisp and clean and – "_Wonderful._"

Genesis purred in delight, taking personal pleasure in seeing the youth enjoy his family's produce. "I'm glad you like it. They're called '_dumbapples'_ or Banora Whites – my family owns an orchard of them."

"Oh wow, really?" Cloud looked at him with great interest, the large apple cupped in his hands as he bit off pieces and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Yes. In fact, the only place dumbapples will grow is in Banora. So they're quite the rarity in Midgar." The kettle whistled and he turned, pouring the water into the mug to steep Cloud's tea for him before picking up one of the cherished purplish fruits for himself and took a bite, watching the youth through his lashes. It was clear that the cadet appreciated the fruit, even if he did not understand their specific value to Genesis himself, which the commander liked; he was a bit of a foodie, mostly thanks to years of Angeal's home cooking and a few gourmet classes of his own, and he liked it when other people took delight in such things as well.

Clearly, he'd have to have the teen over for dinner sometime. And possibly for dessert.

The timer chirped, waking the commander from his musings, and he shook his head, rousing himself from his musings and turning to make the tea, squeezing the bag and sweetening the cup with a dollop of honey, stirring it in before handing it to Cloud. "Here you are. Let's go sit in the living room… it's much more comfortable."

"All right." Following him out to the living room, Cloud took the offered seat in one of the large armchairs, making a pleased sound at how comfortable it was. Looking up at the commander, he caught himself admiring the almost feline sprawl the man had taken on the chaise and blushed, immediately looking down at his tea.

"Adorable." Genesis murmured, wanting to nuzzle the pinkened cheeks to see if they were as soft and warm as they looked. _~One step at a time… this must be done carefully_. After all, 'death by puppy' was not his ideal, heroic death.

"Sir?"

Shit. Had the teen heard? Casting his best 'innocent' glance the cadet's way, he smiled. "Cloud, really. If you're going to be coming to my apartment… I think you ought to call me Genesis."

"G-genesis, then…" He only stuttered a little, which was impressive. The commander decided he liked the sound of his name in that soft, lovely voice. "Did you… call me adorable?"

This time it was Genesis' blue eyes that were blinking in surprise. "I didn't think anyone unenhanced could hear that well…"

"Oh… no, uhm… I can read lips a little." Cloud chuckled, rubbing his spikes with one hand. "It helps that yours are very expressive."

The 'expressive' lips curled in a delighted smile. "You like them?"

And there went the blush, a shy nod into his scarf being Cloud's only reply.

Genesis smiled sweetly, dipping his voice low into a seductive purr. "I like yours."

The blush heightened and big blue eyes rose to meet his shyly, pale fingertips touching soft pink lips lightly, as if anticipating a kiss. It was just too much for the older man to resist. Moving forward, he came to kneel before Cloud, taking the tea mug gently and setting it aside, smiling as the youth just _stared_ in shock, unable to speak or resist. Calmly, he murmured. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Cloud gasped softly, freezing as petal soft lips touched his, tasting of mocha and cream and something that had to be uniquely Genesis. The kiss was soft, cherishing and made him feel warm all over, though that could have been from his intense blush. It took a moment of being kissed for Cloud's brain to reboot, his mind finally kicking into gear when Genesis started to pull away – he wasn't quite ready to give up that lovely sensation just yet. Tentatively, small hands reached out and caught the other by his black knit shirt, tugging him close and finally kissing him back, humming inquisitively when Genesis chuckled. "So very surprised, little one?"

Licking his lips as they parted, Cloud smiled hopefully. "You… like me?"

"I do." The commander nodded. "And I'd like to get to know you better… if you don't object to spending some time together?"

The cadet looked at him slyly. "Will there be more kisses?"

The auburn haired man laughed softly. "Oh yes. Many more. Now that I've gotten a taste, I'm afraid I'm going to need my fix regularly."

"Good." Cloud smiled softly, reaching up boldly and moving the commander's hair from his eyes. "So… are we…?"

"I'm asking you out, yes."

"Oh good." The teen smiled, leaning forward and hugging Genesis.

Chuckling, Genesis scooped him up and moved around so he had him on his lap in the chair. "Will you? Go out with me?"

Thoughts of the 'Dances with Firaga' incident far behind him, Cloud grinned shyly and nodded, earning him another kiss, sweeter than honey.


End file.
